Matt
Matt is one of the titular protagonists of the flash game series Epic Battle Fantasy. Fanon Wiki ideas so far Possible Opponents *Crono (Chrono Trigger) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Information Background Bushido Abilities *'Life Drain': Upon casting Matt will stab a target with his sword in order to steal some of the target's life force and regain his own. *'Swift Slash': Attack that targets all foes. Uses the element and special effects of Matt's current weapon. *'Tremor': When cast, a small stalagmite erupts beneath an enemy, dealing light Earth-elemental damage. *'Quake': An advanced earth attack with a low chance of missing. *'Cataclysm': Upon casting, a huge blade of rock erupts beneath the target, dealing massive Earth-elemental damage *'Fume': Fume is cast by Matt slamming his sword into the ground and causing a small burst of fire to appear beneath his target. *'Eruption': Eruption involves the user hitting the ground to make a pillar of lava erupt beneath an opponent, dealing heavy physical damage. *'Fire Spin': Strong fire Magic. *'Seiken': When cast, a runic circle appears in front of an enemy, diagonally facing the ground. From this circle, a sword-shaped blast of white energy erupts, dealing high Holy-elemental damage to a single target. *'Light Blade': Matt summons a giant blade of light to pierce opponents, giving off holy damage. *'Legend': It allows Matt to deliver a flurry of slashes to a single target with his sword. *'Big Spark': Expert thunder Magic. *'Plasma Cage': Attempts to stun enemies with Thunder magic. *'Nettle': Matt thrusts his sword into the ground and summoning something to strike his foe, in this case, what appears to be a large, thorned plant. *'Tundra': a large ice crystal erupts beneath the target, dealing moderate physical damage. *'Iceberg': Matt summons a massive blade of ice beneath a single target, dealing heavy physical damage. *'Quick Slash': Matt performs an extremely rapid slash against the target. *'Revenge': Matt's weapon starts glowing red and he strikes an enemy with a jumping slash attack. Revenge's power is not set, instead, it scales with Matt's current amount of health, becoming stronger the lower it gets. *'Unleash': Buffs one of Matt's abilities or Blades. Special Abilities *'Mog': Matt brings a random item and uses it on a random member of his team. *'Temper': Boosts Matt's attack power by 40%, this then decreases by 5% over time. *'Protect': Boosts party defense by 50%. Wears off at 5% over time. *'Guardian': Same as above but an even stronger shield. *'Air Strike': Strikes either one foe with a large bomb, or all foes with several small ones. *'Screamer': Matt creates a a disturbing and/ or frightening jumpscare that not only deals damage, but also lowers an opponents defense against magic and how much damage one can deal with magic. *'Fright': Dark magic that lowers a foe's magic defense. *'Power Metal': Matt summons two large speakers that briefly play intense rock music, hitting all foes with Wind-elemental magic damage and slightly healing his team at the same time. *'Bind': Attempts to slow down an enemy with a net. *'Syphon': Attempts to prevent foes from using magic. *'Hailstorm': Causes a Hailstorm to happen. *'Sand Dune': Generates a large geyser of sand to strike the enemy from below. *'Giga Drill': A drill strikes the enemy from below. *'Acid': Sprays the enemies with toxic acids. *'Bamboo Trap': Hits the enemy with toxic bamboo spikes. *'Shockwave': Powerful wind magic. *'Falcon Punch': What else do you think it is? Limit Break *'Cleaver': Matt raises his sword in the air, causing it to flash briefly. Then, he dashes in front of a foe and delivers five devastating slashes before jumping back to his original position. The strikes are so powerful that they leave jagged, red-lined trails in their wake. *'Annihilate': Matt charges an attack while kanji appears which translates to "Swift Death to evil", then Matt unleashes his attack, attacking anyone in its area immediately killing them, unless the user is immune to the death status. *'Ragnarok': Several Blades are summoned from the sky to strike enemies below. *'Ion Cannon': The cannon is mounted on a solar powered, artificial satellite orbiting around the planet, and it can be remotely called to strike the battlefield at any time. It was created by Lance as part of his plans to take over the world. This cannon seems to fire plasma and has a chance to stun opponents. *'Tsunami': Tsunami summons a massive wave to strike all enemies, dealing heavy Water magic damage and inflicting the Wet status on all foes. *'Death Metal': A wall of amplifiers and speakers drops from the sky and plays heavy metal/rock music at a very loud volume, before exploding violently into pieces. This deals heavy wind-based magic damage to all enemies while healing Matt and his team. *'Power Blast': When Power Blast is used, Matt assumes his charging stance as massive amount of wind blows out of the user's weapon. Then Matt will charge right into the crowd, similar to Swift Slash. *'Rapture': Upon casting, a powerful shockwave is released, dealing massive damage to entire enemy wave. The element and effects of this skill are determined by the Matt's currently equipped weapon. Equipment Switchable Swords *'Heaven's Gate' **Heaven's Gate can also transform into three merged gattling guns. *'Devil's Sunrise' *'Blood Blade' *'Stone Edge' *'Inferno' *'Rune Blade' *'Soul Eater' *'Blizzard' *'Black Fang' *'Swift Brand' *'Anarchy' *'Razorback' 'Eqippable Swords' *'Sol Spear' *'Gaia Axe' *'Dragon Killer' *'Avenger' *'Swordbreaker' *'Life Shaver' *'Magma Hammer' *'Ice Needle' *'Golden Dragon' *'Gash Club' *'Dragon Claw' *'G*bson EB0' *'Silver Blade' *'Sapphire Giant' *'Bone Blade' *'Chainsaw Blade' *'Equilibrium' *'Fusion Sword' *'Drill Lance' Feats *Considers giant pieces of wood flying at him at high speeds as ticklish. *Fought Akron inside of a Black Hole (Can also be applied to Speed, Durability, and Skill). *In a fight against SSJ3 Zombie Goku, Matt had cut the Earth in half. *Endured several attacks from the Dark and Light halves of Godcat. *Survived Goku's Spirit Bomb. *Defeated Super Saiyan Zombie Goku. *Defeated the Reality Warping Deity, Akron. *Killed Yoko Littner. *Reacts to info faster than a supercomputer could process data. Weaknesses *Occasionally lacks intelligence *Normally Unfocused *Hates fighting when hungry *Makes rash decisions Weaknesses Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Online Game Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Artifact Wielders Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Protagonist Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Characters Category:Role Playing Gaming Characters Category:Warrior